Also Known As
by Sum1cooler
Summary: To my right I have Logain, also known as Logan, also known as Logie and also known as Dimples.   Four nicknames, four different moments. Cargan fluff, K rated


So I came up with this series of short dabbles when **The Savage Soul** pm me a video of Carlos' nicknames for Logan and I thought it was so cute.

The moments do somewhat connect. It is a progression of Carlos and Logan into cargan.

* * *

><p><strong>Also Known As<strong>

**Logain **

Pulling the bar down with his gloved hands, Carlos deeply inhales in sync to his workout. He's been going to the gym every other day just to stay in shape and tone his body. Ever since a fan called him fat, he jumped into a workout routine just to make sure no fan will mistake his cuddliness for fat again.

"And eight." He counts his last rep, the bar making a loud sound when Carlos lets go. He wipes the sweat collecting on his forehead, leaning back on the bench to rest before continuing to the next set of eight reps.

"And five." Carlos turns around, his friend's voice traveling to his ear. He shakes his head, a laughing smile forming on his face. He holds back his laughter at what a pathetic excuse for a workout.

Logan copies Carlos, sitting back against the bench, wiping the imaginary sweat off his head. He also joined the gym after so many fans called him scrawny.

"You know the bar weighs only fifty and with the amounts you have on, you're benching ... Fifty?" Carlos asks, walking over to the brunette.

Logan glares at him, crossing his arm, mocking the Latino's words silently.

"I'm just saying." Carlos throws his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to get result if you bench just the bar."

"Well I can't bench more than the bar." Logan barks back.

"Wooo Logain, you don't have to snap." Logan sharply looks at Carlos, cleaning his ear.

"What did you call me?"

"Logain for low gain. You're kind of weak." Carlos chuckles, walking behind the machine.

Feeling offended, Logan jumps up and adding an extra twenty to each side. "Spot me." He commands the Latino before lying back horizontally on the bench. Carlos claps his leather palms, getting into position to help him.

"Ok." Logan starts, hands gripping on the rugged surface of the metal bar. Quickly, he thrusts the bar, straightening his arm. He takes a long breath, inhaling and exhaling.

"One." Carlos counts, the bar touching Logan's chest and back up. "Come on, Logain! Seven more." Carlos yells, seeing the bar starting to wobble.

"Two. Come on, I know you can do it!" Logan grunts, sweat actually collecting on his clear forehead this time as he gets into the rhythm of the workout.

"Seven. Come on Logain, one more!" Carlos tries to encourage him. With stiff arms, he forms tears in his eyes.

"I-I." Logan stutters, his arms shaking with the nearly hundred pound weight falling. "Help me." He cries.

"No." Carlos wraps his hands over Logan's on the bar, holding it in place. "I know you can do it. You're stronger than this Logain."

Breathing heavily, Logan nods his head for Carlos to let go of him.

"Eight!" Carlos cheers, grabbing the bar single handedly and hooking it back on the ledge of the machine. Logan's arms drop to the floor, chest heaving with adrenaline. "I knew you can do it!" Carlos bounces around him.

"So you will stop calling me Logain?" Logan laughs, coughing through his dry throat. Carlos hands him the bottle of water hanging from his pocket.

"I guess. I knew you were never low gain anyways." He shrugs his shoulder, winking an eye. "Maybe I can call you Highgain?"

Logan raises an eyebrow before bursting in laughter, holding his pectoral muscles. "Never mind Carlos. Logain sounds better."

**Logan**

It's a typical Saturday night. James and Kendall are off to do whatever they normally, secretly do although everyone knows what they are doing. Katie is conning Mr. Bitters out of his money while Ms. Knight is lecturing her about the greed that comes with money. Carlos is getting the living room ready for a movie marathon. And lastly, Logan, like every Saturday, buries his nose into his studies.

Giddily, Carlos dances, placing bags of sweets and snack around the couch, replacing the cotton cushions with fluffy bags of cotton candy. He is practically done, admiring his Willy Wonka decor but one thing is missing; one person is missing.

Carlos tip-toes over to the kitchen counter, creeping over Logan's work. The studious boy burns a hole through his notebook at the speed he is copying. The pencil is literally flying back and fore, a burr to normal eyes. His head is inches above the pages and his lips whisper complex equations.

"Psh." Carlos taps his shoulders, causing the brunette to jump out of his seat, books and paper flying to the air.

"The answer is 3.52 hertz!" Logan freaks out, his hands clenching his brain. "Tis better to love and lost than never to love at all!"

"What are you doing?" Carlos asks innocently, face contorts with confusion.

"The Age of Enlightenment is an important time in history!" He spews out everything he just read and studied for the last five hours.

"You need a break." Carlos suggests, holding a copy of Up, Walle and Cars in his hands. "You can watch movies with me."

"No, I can't." Logan says seriously, collecting the fallen hard work. "I have three more hours of physic, ten chapters to outline for history, a book for English, twenty-"

"Logan!" Carlos sternly calls, both hands grasping the brain's shoulders. Logan's face is as shock as Carlos' is strict. Carlos never addresses Logan by his normal first name, let alone in a forceful tone. Quickly, still donning the determined face, Carlos grabs Logan's hand and drags him to the couch. "You are watching three movies with me and that's that."

Logan could fight, whine about his need to complete his homework or fulfill his obsessive musts for perfect grades in every single class but with Carlos being so dominant, so strong, how can he say no? And the warm feeling of his best friend's hand holding his is convincing him he needs a break. He needs to be holding this hand for the long duration of three movies.

**Logie**

"This is stupid Carlos." Logan expresses, stating at the giant bear revolving in the center of the entrance. He exhaustively sighs after an arduous day in the studio. It's bad enough for Gustavo to yell, shoving mean, satanic comments down his throat but Carlos has to drag him here?

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Carlos coaxes, tugging his friend to the wall of empty cotton skin of animals. Logan gags a bit, staring at the disgusting wall. It's as if someone killed a billion adorable teddy bears, bunnies, puppies, etc and hung their skins on the shelves. "I don't know what is cute. What do you like?"

"None. This is the creepiest thing in the world." Logan announces, turning on the balls of his feet to the door.

"No, you promise to help me." Carlos pouts, eyes watering with tears. "You said you will help me because we are best friends for forever."

"Fine Carlos." Logan moans. "I like the teddy bear with the caramel colored fur."

Carlos happily smiles, practically ripping the piece from the wall.

Next, they go to the stuffing station where they add cotton to the inside of the bear. Feeling a lot better that the toy looks like an actual doll, Logan sighs. "What's next Carlos?"

Carlos puts the finishing touches, sneaking a wire connecting heart before the help seals the back. "The bear looks cold." Carlos observes while Logan rolls his eyes. "It needs a shirt, a pant and other cool stuff."

"Ok then. You go pick them and I'll wait outside." Logan tries to walk out but Carlos locks their arms, forcefully dragging him to the accessory section. "You do know this is a store for little girls in preschool?"

"No!" Carlos whines. "It is for boys too."

"And five year olds." Logan mumbles under his breath.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Carlos looks at the wall. "Cardigan and V-neck or a pull over hoodie?"

"Hoodie, Carlos." Logan gives up, grabbing the simple sweater from the wall."

"Do you like skinny jeans or shorts?" Carlos asks, scratching his chin.

"Skinny jeans." Logan grabs that too. "Wow!" He suddenly exclaims, noticing a black baseball cap with a Batman logo. "I mean, eh, it's cool." He shrugs his shoulder, covering the bear's empty head with the hat. Carlos laughs that his friend finally shows some interest, twisting the cap on backward.

"I like it." Carlos hugs it tightly before proudly walking to the cashier to pay for it.

"I think that is cute." The cashier squeals, handing Carlos the toy. "I know the person you'll give it to will love it."

"Thanks." Carlos struts out of the store, Logan chasing behind with a confused look.

"W-Wait, Carlos." Logan calls, catching up to him in front of the water fountain. "I thought we made the bear for-"

"You." Carlos extends the toy to Logan with a huge smile. Logan accepts the bear, still confused. "It has been one year since we first came to LA and you promised we will still be best friends."

Logan finally smiles, hugging the bear to his chest. "Thanks Carlos." He holds the plush at arms' length, noticing how much it looks and reminds him of Carlos.

"I was hoping we can be more." Carlos shifts, playing with his fingers behind his back, staring at the floor. "Squeeze its hand."

Logan coddled it, gingerly pressing the heart on the palm of its hand.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Logie?" It speaks in Carlos' voice. Logan smiles, looking up at Carlos' blushing, red face.

"I think I am naming it Care Bear." Carlos pouts, watching Logan pull out a pen from his pocket. Logan finishes, drawing a dot right below the lips. "After my boyfriend."

"Really?" Carlos shrieks, throwing his arms around Logan and Care Bear. He knows Logan is saying yes, feeling the brunette's hair brushing up and down against his.

Logan whispers yes as if Carlos doubted his action. He connects his hands around him, feeling higher than anything in the world. If holding hands with Carlos makes him happy, being wrapped in his arms makes his heart beats faster than life itself.

**Dimples **

Carlos gets uneasy, sitting on the collapsible chair in the dressing room as he watches his boyfriend pacing back and fore. He folds his hands, waiting for Logan to calm down. He knows after a month of being together, it is better to let him calm himself first.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Carlos finally asks as Logan falls back in the chair near to him. Logan shakes his head, pinching his nose. "You know anything you say, I will never think of you any less." Carlos walks over, putting his hand on Logan's lap.

"You'll hate me." Logan whispers.

"I never will hate my boyfriend."

"But that's the thing." Logan swings around him, continuing pacing the room. "The whispers, the glances, the touching on stage. People will think we are together."

"But we are together." Carlos skeptically states, leaning against the make up station, hands in his pocket.

"See you hate me already." Logan scratches his head. "I-I..."

"Fine." Carlos walks to him. "I get it."

"No Carlos!" Logan cries, grabbing Carlos' arms. "I don't want to break up."

"Who say I want to break up?" Carlos wraps his hands around him. "I get it. You are not ready to be out and I am fine with that. I know it is hard to be out."

"All the Facebook pictures, tumblr and google. Everyone talks and I am scared." Logan softly speaks into Carlos' chest. "Just now people posted a picture of us of this concert ten minutes ago commenting 'they are so dating'."

"And that scares you?" Carlos nuzzles his head against Logan's.

"That's not all they said. They said 'Carlos should not date scrawny, ugly nerds' and I-I think you might agree." Logan stutters, his voice getting raspy and pained.

"Ok then."

"Ok what?" Logan asks, not understand any of Carlos' short two worded answers.

"I won't do any of those things on stage or in public. I will keep our relationship a secret if that means you know I will still be your boyfriend."

"Thanks Carlos. I promise I will be comfortable with people judging me, us one day." Logan smiles, squeezing Carlos tighter.

Carlos gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I will wait for you, Dimples."

...

After the little talk in the dressing room, Logan and Carlos join Kendall and James back on stage for the interview. Carlos enters first on the far left follow by Kendall and James, ending with Logan on the right end.

"Ok. Who has the first question?" James asks, pointing to a crazy girl in the front.

"My question is for Carlos, the sweet prince, oh GOD you're so cute!" She squeals. "What is your picture of the perfect girl?" She probably is wishing for Carlos to describe her but Carlos answers honestly.

"I have this dream of the perfect person. I know you might think I like scrawny and brainy but that's not the real reason." Logan tenses at the answer. "I love this brunette with beautiful brown eyes and an incredible smile." Logan starts smiling. "Especially if the smile is unique like an adorable crooked smile." Logan forms that crook smile. "But most importantly, dimples." This time Logan leans over the table, looking at Carlos. "I love this person's dimples. They are such a big part of who this person is and this person is special to me."

All the girls awe and tear up as Carlos picks the next person.

"Yes!" She jumps up. "I want to ask Logan the same question."

At first, Logan blushes, rubbing the back of his head until Kendall nudges him to answer the question. Logan smiles and instead of verbally answering the question, he gets up. He walks past Kendall, past James and stands in front of Carlos. The crooked smile grows more prominent as he bends over, connecting their lips in a long kiss. The room goes quiet, a few gasps and OMG float around.

"Carlos is my perfect boyfriend." Logan speaks into Carlos microphone. After a moment, the crowd cheers and a couple of FINALLYs' are heard through the stadium.

Carlos chuckles, pulling Logan onto his right lap. "Alright umm, to my right I have Logain, also known as Logan, also known as Logie, and also known as-"

"Dimples." Kendall and James join Carlos in saying it.

Logan laughs, holding Carlos' hand. "Ha Ha, nice thank you."

"And also, my perfect boyfriend." Carlos adds.

* * *

><p>I love fluff. I haven't written cargan fluff in a LONG time so I hope this is good and not too rusty.<p>

Please review =]


End file.
